Kataomoi
by ChocolateHazelnut
Summary: Bertahun-tahun aku bersamamu, aku berada disampingmu, merasa cintaku akan terbalas. Dan ternyata, 2 kenyataan pahit yang harus kudapatkan. Cintaku kepadamu tidak akan pernah terbalas. Hanya Hinata yang dapat menguasai hatimu bukan? Tidakkah kau merasakan apa yang ku rasakan? (previous title : kisah cintaku) by ChocolateHazelnut I


Naruto masih milik Masashi Kishimoto, jangan cepat pensiun ya, sensei =P **#plak!**

 **Ka** taom **oi**

 **Cho** colateHazel **nut**

 **K+**

 **NejiTen slight NejiHina**

* * *

Tenten _POV_

Hyuuga Neji. nama yang aku kenal sejak aku ada akademi, saat aku berumur 11 tahun. Pertama aku melihatnya, jatungku berdebar, wajahku memerah. Tetapi yang kalian harus tahu, aku tidak mengenal cinta.

Setahun kemudian, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang ketika aku lulus akademi. Bukan karena aku senang karena lulus, tetapi senang karena aku diumumkan menjadi satu tim bersama Neji. perlu kalian ketahui sekali lagi, aku mungkin tidak mengenal cinta.

Hyuuga Neji. mungkin aku mengagumimu karena selalu mengalahkanku saat kita selalu berlatih bersama. Bagaimana bisa aku berlatih denganmu saat itu? Perlu kalian ketahui, aku mungkin mengenal cinta.

Hyuuga Neji. aku heran. Mengapa kau tidak memojokkanku dan mancaci makiku saat aku kalah melawan perempuan pirang dari Suna itu? Kenapa kau malah mendukungku dengan kata-kata yang tak terucap dari mulutmu? Mungkin karena aku adalah teman setimmu.

Hyuuga Neji. aku heran. Mengapa kau kalah dari Uzumaki Naruto yang payah itu? Kau adalah seorang Bunke Hyuuga yang jenius, tetapi kalah dari Naruto? dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku mengetahui segala _jutsu-jutsu_ khas klan Hyuuga yang kau pakai untuk melawan Naruto. mungkin karena aku dekat dan selalu berlatih bersamamu.

Hyuuga Neji. entah kenapa aku mengunjungimu saat kau dirawat setelah pertarunganmu dengan Naruto. kau tersenyum melihatku. Senyum yang tulus dan bukan senyum meremehkan. Kau semakin tampan dengan senyum tulusmu itu. Mungkin karena aku tidak mencaci makimu. Atau… aku jatuh cinta? Tidak mungkin.

Hyuuga Neji. saat itu Hinata diculik. Aku tahu kau berkewajiban melindunginya. Bertepatan saat itu Orochimaru datang menginvasi Konoha. Aku dan Kiba ikut serta membantumu. Dipertengahan, aku mati-matian harus melawan jebakan yang telah dipasang oleh ninja-ninja Kumogakure yang telah menculik Hinata. Untuk sementara, aku berhasil melindungimu. Aku tahu kau akan berhasil melawan ninja Kumogakure itu. Apalagi dibantu Hiashi- _sama_. Saat itu, Hinata meminta maaf padamu. Kau menunjukkan senyum angkuhmu. Untuk sementara, aku merasa lega karena senyum tulus yang kau berikan padaku tidak kau berikan kepada sepupumu sendiri. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa cemburunya aku jika kau memberikan senyum tulus itu kepada Hinata. Tunggu… cemburu? Apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta? mungkin tidak…

* * *

Hyuuga Neji. saat itu kau diberi misi oleh sang hokage ke-5, idolaku, Tsunade- _sama_. Entah kenapa saat kau pergi, perasaanku tidak enak. Benar saja, tak lama setelah itu kau ditemukan tak berdaya dengan luka disekujur tubuhmu. Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku saat itu? apa aku jatuh cinta? Mungkin iya…

* * *

Hyuuga Neji. saat itu aku dan Lee sudah mencapai tingkat Chunnin sedangkan kau sudah mencapai tingkat Jonin. Hebat. Apa aku jatuh cinta? Iya… aku jatuh cinta kepada seorang Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji. saat itu kita diberi misi untuk menyelamatkan Kazekage. Kau tahu betapa senangnya aku walaupun aku berekspresi seperti biasa ketika kau menyelamatkanku dari penjara air Kisame itu? mungkin, impianku akan segera terwujud untuk memilikimu. Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Neji.

Hyuuga Neji. kau tahu betapa senangnya aku ketika kau menggenggam tanganku? Oke, itu berlebihan. Kau hanya menyentuh punggung tanganku, tetapi aku sudah sangat bahagia… walaupun itu hanya perintah Gai- _sensei_ ketika kita akan menembus _kekkai_ markas akatsuki tersebut.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji. kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku ketika aku menyentuh rambut lembutmu saat aku mengikatkan penutup mata di mata _lavendermu_? Oke, aku bahagia meski itu hanya siasat untuk mengingatkan Sakura yang sedang mengalami hilang ingatan.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji. aku sebenarnya kesal. Aku mengajakmu pergi ke pemandian air panas, berangan-angan hanya kita berdua yang ada di pemandian tersebut. Nyatanya, semua teman kita datang menghancurkan _moment_ kita saat itu. aku kesal. Dan bahkan cemburu. Apa kau mencintai Hinata? Aku cemburu, sama seperti Sakura. Aku cemburu terhadap Hinata…

* * *

Hyuuga Neji. kau tahu betapa cemburunya aku ketika kau ditempatkan dalam satu tim bersama Hinata. Kau menunjukkan senyum tulusmu. Kepada Hinata. Senyum yang pernah kau tunjukkan padaku pertama kali. Kau menunjukkannya kepada Hinata. Aku cemburu, Neji! tidak peduli dia adalah Souke yang harus kau jaga, kau tidak boleh menatapnya sebagai seorang gadis yang kau cinta! kau hanya boleh menatapnya sebagai sepupu yang kau sayangi! Impianku… mungkin akan menjauh. Jalan menuju impianku sudah musnah. Jembatan menuju impianku telah putus. Aku ceburu, Neji! apa benar kau mencintai sepupumu sendiri?!

Hyuuga Neji. keputus asaanku semakin bertambah. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Tetapi _Kamisama_ berkehendak lain. Untuk apa kau melindungi Hinata?! Aku tahu itu kewajibanmu terhadap Souke terlebih lagi ia adalah pewaris klan Hyuuga, tetapi… aku cemburu. Kau selalu melindungiku dengan senjata atau _justu_ mu. Sedangkan Hinata? Kau melindunginya dengan tubuhmu sendiri sehingga nyawamu harus melayang! Neji, tidak bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku terhadapmu?!

Perang usai dengan kemenangan di pihak kita. Aku sedih. Saat semua orang bahagia merayakan kemenangan mereka, aku sedih, menangis, terhenyak. Menatap nisan didepanku bertuliskan namamu. Mengapa _Kamisama_ harus memisahkan kita di dunia yang berbeda?! Neji, apa kau mencintai Hinata? _Kamisama_ , kenapa kau buat aku mencintai Neji sedangkan Neji mencintai sepupunya sendiri?!

Aku memasuki apartemenku, melepas lelah letih ditambah rasa duka yang dalam atas pengorbananmu demi Hinata. Tubuh Hinata saja sudah cukup untuk melindungi Naruto! biarkan saja Hinata mati! Mungkin sekarang aku egois. Tetapi aku egois karena terbakar api cemburu! Mengapa… mengapa kau harus meninggal demi wanita bejat seperti dia?! Jikalau kau memang mencintai Hinata, aku jamin kau tidak akan pernah mendapat cinta balasan dari Hinata. Hinata mencintai Naruto dan bukan kau! Aku tahu kau sudah menaruh hati kepada Hinata sejak kecil, dan aku cemburu dengan sangat berat!

* * *

Rambutku kubiarkan terurai, namun tidak rapi. Mataku sayu, sembab karena menangisi kematianmu, Neji. wajahku pucat, karena berpuasa untuk menangisi kematianmu, Hyuuga Neji.

Perlahan, aku mendapati fotoku bersamamu tergeletak di lantai kamar apartemenku dengan bingkai dan kaca yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping, sama seperti hatiku, tetapi cintaku terhadapmu masih utuh seperti fotoku bersamamu. Perlahan, aku memeluk foto itu dalam dekapanku. Air mataku menetes.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun selain kau… Hyuuga Neji…"

Aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu. mengumpatkannya di sela tangisku. Perlahan, ide setan merasuki pikiranku setelah aku menatap serpihan kaca di depanku. Perlahan, aku mengambil salah satu serpihan kaca tersebut.

'Haruskah aku menyusulmu, Neji?'

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku segera menggoreskan serpihan kaca itu di pergelangan tanganku.

BRAK!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tenten?! apa kau sudah gila karena kematian Neji?!" bentak seorang pemuda yang menerobos masuk ke kamarku, mendorongku hingga terapit dinding.

"Biarkan saja aku menyusul Neji, Lee! Biarkan saja! Untuk apa aku hidup?! Impianku tidak bisa terwujud! Untuk apa aku hidup tanpa Neji?! Biarkan saja aku mati, Lee!" jeritku frustasi.

"Neji akan sedih bila kau melakukan itu, Tenten!"

"Untuk apa dia sedih?! Untuk apa dia sedih jikalau aku mati?! Wanita yang dicintainya adalah Hinata! Hinata! Sepupunya sendiri! Wanita yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya! Wanita yang dicintainya bukan aku, Lee…" balasku sengit. Air mataku menetes dengan derasnya.

"Dia memang tidak mencintaimu! Tetapi kau adalah orang yang berharga baginya! Kau adalah sahabatnya yang paling mengerti dirinya!"

"Kau bukanlah Tenten yang aku kenal. Tenten yang aku kenal tidak mudah putus asa! Kau bercita-cita ingin menjadi kunoichi legendaris seperti Tsunade- _sama_ , kau gagal, tetapi kau tidak putus asa untuk menjadi kunoichi hebat dengan caramu sendiri!"

Benar…

Aku adalah Tenten yang tidak mudah putus asa. Aku bercita-cita ingin menjadi kunoichi legendaris seperti Tsunade- _sama_ , aku gagal, tetapi aku tidak putus asa untuk menjadi kunoichi hebat dengan caraku sendiri…

Aku adalah Tenten yang tidak mudah putus asa. Aku ingin mendapatkan cinta Neji, aku gagal, tetapi aku tidak putus asa untuk menjadi wanita yang dicintai Neji dengan caraku sendiri…

Hyuuga Neji.

Aku akan menunggumu. Mengunggu untuk mendapat cinta tulusmu, mendapat senyum tulusmu… meski kini kita berbeda dunia, aku yakin… _Kamisama_ akan memberiku kesempatan… untuk menikmati cintamu… meski tak di dunia ini, tak di dimensi ini, tak di waktu ini…

Aishiteru, Hyuuga Neji…

* * *

 **Owari (dengan tidak elitenya)**

* * *

 **Just leave a comment and review, I don't need flame. JUST NEED REVIEW! Mind to Review? Please don't flame karena fanfic ini adalah fanfic pertamaku... ^^**

 **Bagian bawahnya terinspirasi oleh fanfic author kebanggaanku (?) bernama pena kosukefan dengan fanficnya yang berjudul 'Different world, different time, one heart'. ILOP YU PULL, SENPAI! #kasi kissu (?) :***

 **Lope, ChocolateHazelnut**


End file.
